


Elegance

by Kwanahana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grand Ball, mostly????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwanahana/pseuds/Kwanahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never really noticed how elegant she was before. Beautiful, sure. Mesmerizing sometimes. He often caught himself staring at her face and analyzing the subtleties within it. The slight tilt of her eyes, the curve of her lips, the laugh lines around her mouth…he had always known she was beautiful. Still, he had never even considered the poise and grace with which she carried herself. Most of the time he was preoccupied with getting her the latest reports on troop movements in the field, or simply drinking in as much of her as possible before she had to leave his side once more. It seemed odd now that he had never noticed before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> I never write for anything ever. So I guess me writing for Dragon Age means that I have finally become Dragon Age Trash. Hurrah. 
> 
> Pretty chill because sometimes that's the kind of thing you need.

            Cullen watched her as she moved across the room, almost floating in a gown that accentuated only her best features – which, he supposed, were all of them. She wore a welcoming smile as she spoke to the nobles that had gathered at Skyhold for Josephine’s–and Leliana’s–grand ball. They had planned it as something of a celebration, marking a step forward for the Inquisition as they moved their focus from primarily dealing with the trials of Corypheus to becoming a full-blown stabilizing force for Thedas. They had come a long way, and it helped that the ball doubled as a distraction for the members of the Inquisition that were becoming increasingly occupied with matters of their own. And of course, as Cullen sourly noticed weeks prior to the ball, Josephine had taken it upon herself to invite every noble in Thedas. Every. Single. One. He had no idea how Skyhold could even manage to fit so many nobles AND their egos within its walls, but somehow the place hadn’t fallen yet. Thank the Maker.

            It had been his intention to arrive with the Inquisitor, to lead her into the main hall with confidence and strength that would serve as a declaration to all parties present that they were _both_ happily taken and were a force to be reckoned with, but she had been urged to stay behind and be ushered in at some magical moment deemed most appropriate by the expert Antivan diplomat herself. “Timing is everything!” She had said. He hadn’t seen the importance, but he trusted Josephine with such matters. Still, his attitude had worsened at the thought of once again being cornered by a slew of Orlesian nobles who though him a piece of meat to eye hungrily. He chose instead to arrive with Dorian, who had returned to Skyhold from Tevinter a week before the ball. His trips back and forth were still quite frequent, as Dorian and the Inquisitor were good friends. Cullen didn’t mind the man much himself, especially for him being a Tevinter mage, and was growing accustomed to having him around. This particular night, however, Cullen had hoped that sticking somewhat close to Dorian would either a) intimidate Orlesian nobles who still had reservations about mingling with a Tevinter mage, b) result in Cullen seeming invested in conversations with predominantly male nobles who sought out Dorian’s insight in mage affairs, or c) turn into him sitting around Dorian as he drank. Unfortunately, Cullen forgot to take Dorian’s dramatic–and mischievous–nature into account and Dorian practically leapt into a sea of fawning Orlesian women as soon as he suspected he was being used. Cullen could feel a small headache rising in the back of his skull as he navigated towards Cassandra–or was it Divine Victoria now?–and Varric.

            It was then that she entered, and Cullen could feel his breath catch as he looked at her. Maker, she was beautiful. Unlike at Halamshiral, Josephine and Leliana had insisted that she wear a gown this time, suitable for emphasizing her noble birth and “role as a figurehead in the Inquisition.” Cullen had suspected that the women simply wanted to gush over fashion and shoes and Maker knows what, but he would rather them have the luxury to spend their time and energy on such frivolities than to be forced into spending them on preventing the end of world. And he was glad now that they had spent so much time and energy, because Cullen felt heat on his cheeks at even a simple glance in the Inquisitor’s direction. She spotted him in the crowd almost immediately, her eyes slightly amused at all of the attention she was getting and a smile on her lips. Josephine announced her to the people with a short speech. He felt his jaw might be slack and fought to look composed as he stared at her. He gave a smile. Soon she was whisked away to greet everyone.

            It was in the midst of those greetings that it occurred to him just how elegant she was. Proper. Noble. It amazed him how rarely he thought of her title. To him she was always just… _her,_ simple and perfect and wonderful. She came home to him with dirt under her fingernails and scratches on her knees. The tips of her fingers were calloused and her sides were bruised. The first words he thought of when he looked at her were always strong, steady, caring. But she truly was noble by birth. He could see it now. Not in her actions per se but just in the way she carried herself. Confident. Graceful. How someone as grand and magnificent as her could ever care for someone like him who was untitled and, well, broken, made him utterly baffled. He didn’t deserve her. He never would. And yet she still glanced his way every so often, eyes smiling and flashing a grin. It made his heart skip every time. He adored her.

            “Admiring our Inquisitor, are we?” Dorian asked smugly as he sauntered over to stand beside the Commander. Cullen crossed his arms over his chest.

            “Finally decided I’m worth hanging around with? I’m honored.” Cullen said sarcastically, earning a hearty chuckle from Dorian.

            “My my, your smart attitude never ceases to amaze me. Perhaps I wouldn’t have been so quick to leave if you had been more honest about your intentions. I am not some Orlesian repellent to be used and tossed aside, my dear Commander. Though your admirers seem to be, for the most part, keeping their distance.” Cullen scanned the crowd for the first time in a while, noticing that the few women who were stealing glances in his direction were a good distance away. Cullen almost gave a relieved sigh. “You could go to her you know.”

            “What?” Cullen looked at Dorian questioningly.

            “As adorable as it is to watch you make little puppy eyes at her from across the room – not that I blame you, she looks almost as dazzling tonight as I do – you have as much of a right to be by her side as anyone here. And yet you restrict yourself to this one small spot along the wall. Show your support by being over there _with_ her, instead of exchanging innocent yet feverish glances from across the hall.” His tone was dramatic and he gave a small flourish as he turned on his heel to walk away. “Or don’t. Who knows? Maybe in the midst of a handshake she’ll fall in love with some rich noble instead and he’ll take her away to some private villa of his and-“ Dorian noticed that Cullen was no longer behind him and was instead making his way through the crowd toward the Inquisitor. Dorian smiled. “ _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._ Not even letting me finish my story. The gall of some Southerners.”

            As much as it pained Cullen to think so, Dorian was right. Despite Cullen’s display of patience as the Inquisitor made her rounds, greeting guests and conversing with them warmly, there was no reason for him to fall back. Despite his distant adoration of the Inquisitor, there was no reason for it to remain distant. She was the picture of elegance and nobility tonight, true. Tonight she was the Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor Trevelyan. And he was The Commander of the Inquisition’s Forces, Cullen Rutherford. But despite this she was _his_ Inquisitor. And he was _her_ commander. And just because he didn’t get to walk her into the hall and announce their union the way he planned, it didn’t mean he needed to remain a decoration on the wall for her to walk over to at her earliest convenience. Nor did it mean that he should wait for her to.

            “Pardon the interruption, but could I take a moment of the Inquisitor’s time?” Cullen walked up to the Inquisitor and an unmasked noble who were in the middle of a conversation. Something about land squabbles in the Free Marches. After a few comments and a short bow the noble excused himself and walked away.

            “Is something wrong?” The Inquisitor asked, sounding slightly concerned.

            “No! Nothing’s wrong!” The words came out rushed and Cullen had to pause to regain himself. “I…You look lovely tonight.” He could feel his cheeks heating up again. Blasted nerves. She smiled.

            “It’s been a while since I wore something so…grand. These days I’m far more used to overcoats and heavy boots.” She laughed a little, and Cullen’s eyes softened. “I feel as though I’ve talked to the entirety of Thedas tonight. And Josephine still has meetings lined up.” She gave a small sigh and a strand of hair fell to the side of her face. His hand twitched with the desire to reach out and tuck it behind her ear. “I’m glad you came to talk to me.” Suddenly she was peering up at him, eyes visible under long lashes. His heart soared.

            “Would you…” He cleared his throat. “Would you like to slip away? F-for a few…I mean…” He stuttered slightly and she gave him an amused look. She grinned.

            “Lead the way, Commander.” She took his hand and he led her through the hall, weaving in and out of guests that gazed and gossiped. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Dorian smirking. Cullen chose not to care. Soon they were outside on the battlements near his office, overlooking a quiet and peaceful courtyard. They stood in comfortable silence for a while, standing in the breeze.

            “It’s easier to breathe out here.” She said suddenly, looking out across Skyhold.

            “It is.”

            “I wonder how long it will take Josephine to realize I’ve gone missing.” Cullen laughed.

            “Not long, probably. But who cares?” He took her hand in his and brushed his thumb along her knuckles. She smiled. Silence fell again. He felt at ease with her standing next to him, more so than he had felt all night.

            “How did I manage to catch your attention?” He wondered aloud, almost a murmur. It was sudden, he knew. She looked at him and he watched her. Everything that she was echoed in his mind. Strong. Steady. Caring. Elegant. Graceful. Beautiful. It took willpower not to throw his arms around her right then.

            “What do you mean?” The question was quiet.

            “I just…You’re…so…” Cullen sighed, frustrated that he can never quite get the right words out around her. “I’m not worthy of someone as fantastic as y-” He was interrupted by hands gripping either side of his face and pulling down. His lips crashed into hers and his hands immediately found her waist, steadying himself before bringing her closer. Despite his surprise he allowed himself to lean in, succumbing to his affections as he pulled her flush against him. Much to his dismay, she broke contact soon after.

            “Cullen.” Her voice as she spoke his name was filled with unmasked affection. His eyes stayed closed and he cherished the feeling of her still in his arms. He leaned in again, this time to nuzzle his face into her neck. Her hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. “You’re amazing, love. I consider myself lucky to have you.” His heart beat fast and he tightened his hold around her, his worries seeming to release their hold on him ever so slightly. “Not to mention…” Her tone was playful now. “According to several of the Orlesian noblewomen I’ve encountered tonight, you’re one of the most handsome men in all of Thedas.” He could hear the grin behind her words and he gave an audible groan.

            “Maker help me.” He muttered against her neck before straightening up. She laughed.

            “They were right though, you do have remarkable eyes.”

            “I…” His cheeks went red.

            “And a heart-stopping smile.”

            “T-that-“

            “And your hair is so _perfect._ ” It occurred to him that she was teasing him and he frowned. Her eyes were bright as she looked at him. Those compliments were almost believable coming from her. He could tell that despite her teasing she was being sincere.

            “Alright, alright. Let’s get back to the ball. Together this time.”

            “Whatever you say, Commander.”


End file.
